


[podfic] landscape with a blur of conquerors by diasterisms

by Thaliel (Alodia)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alodia/pseuds/Thaliel
Summary: A podfic of landscape with a blur of conquerors, by diasterisms.Read by Alodia Thaliel.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [landscape with a blur of conquerors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442951) by [diasterisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasterisms/pseuds/diasterisms). 



* * *

**DOWNLOAD FROM ARCHIVE[HERE ](https://archive.org/details/podfic-landscape-with-a-blur-of-conquerors-chap-1)**

Hello! This is my first time doing something like this, I hope you find it to be as fun as I have! (also please pardon the like two cat meows I could not remove lol)

A reading of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442951/chapters/25645101) wonderful fic, written by Diasterisms, which I adore. <3 I hope to do at least one chapter a week, until we get through it. :)

* * *

Sounds Used -

  * [Rainforest Ambiance](http://soundbible.com/1818-Rainforest-Ambience.html)
  * [Spaceship Drone](https://freesound.org/people/nick121087/sounds/234316/)
  * [Additional Spaceship SFX - Licenced from Bluezone](https://www.bluezone-corporation.com/)
  * [Opening Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bYKVSadl_b0) \- Violin Concerto in D major Op.35: II. Romance (Andante) - Tchaikovsky, performed by Anne-Sophie Mutter (30 seconds used under Fair Use)
  * Closing Music - [Tense Drama - Artem Grebenshchikov](https://www.argsound.com)



* * *

Recorded on a Blue Yeti Microphone.

Mixed by me, in Adobe Audition.

If you have any questions, let me know! You can find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/AlodiaThaliel). I'm a writer, and you can check out my fanfic here on AO3, or you can read my book [here on Amazon](https://www.amazon.com/Fate-Experience-Points-Alodia-Thaliel-ebook/dp/B07X2LPKH6/ref=sr_1_1?dchild=1&keywords=fate+love+and+experience+points&qid=1588039100&sr=8-1), or follow me on twitter to see all the other script-writing shenanigans I get into. <3


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**DOWNLOAD FROM ARCHIVE[HERE ](https://archive.org/details/chapter-2-podifc)**

Hello! Welcome to Chapter Two! I had the itch to record again, and so I did.

A reading of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442951/chapters/25645101) wonderful fic, written by Diasterisms, which I adore.

* * *

Sounds Used -

  * [Rainforest Ambiance](http://soundbible.com/1818-Rainforest-Ambience.html)
  * [Night Rainforest Ambience](https://www.zapsplat.com/)
  * [Sci-Fi SFX - Licenced from Bluezone](https://www.bluezone-corporation.com/)
  * Opening Music- [The Prison - Artem Grebenshchikov](https://www.argsound.com)
  * Closing Music- [Dramatic Background - Artem Grebenshchikov](https://www.argsound.com)



* * *

Recorded on a Blue Yeti Microphone.

Mixed by me, in Adobe Audition.

If you have any questions, let me know! You can find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/AlodiaThaliel). I'm a writer, and you can check out my fanfic here on AO3, or you can read my book [here on Amazon](https://www.amazon.com/Fate-Experience-Points-Alodia-Thaliel-ebook/dp/B07X2LPKH6/ref=sr_1_1?dchild=1&keywords=fate+love+and+experience+points&qid=1588039100&sr=8-1), or follow me on twitter to see all the other script-writing shenanigans I get into. <3


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**DOWNLOAD FROM ARCHIVE[HERE ](https://archive.org/details/chapter-3-landscape)**

A reading of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442951/chapters/25645101) wonderful fic,

written by Diasterisms, which I adore.

* * *

Hello! Welcome to Chapter Three! I am particularly happy how this one came out. <3 Hopefully y'all enjoy it as much as I do!

Sounds Used -

  * [Opening Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bYKVSadl_b0) \- Violin Concerto in D major Op.35: II. Romance (Andante) - Tchaikovsky, performed by Anne-Sophie Mutter (30 seconds used under Fair Use)
  * [Night Rainforest Ambience](https://www.zapsplat.com/)
  * [Sci-Fi SFX - Licenced from Bluezone](https://www.bluezone-corporation.com/)
  * Closing Music- LongGoodbye by Lilo Sound 
    * [Link](https://filmmusic.io/song/6052-longgoodbye)
    * [License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/)



* * *

Recorded on a Blue Yeti Microphone.

Mixed by me, in Adobe Audition.

If you have any questions, let me know! You can find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/AlodiaThaliel). I'm a writer, and you can check out my fanfic here on AO3, or you can read my book [here on Amazon](https://www.amazon.com/Fate-Experience-Points-Alodia-Thaliel-ebook/dp/B07X2LPKH6/ref=sr_1_1?dchild=1&keywords=fate+love+and+experience+points&qid=1588039100&sr=8-1), or follow me on twitter to see all the other script-writing shenanigans I get into. <3


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**DOWNLOAD FROM ARCHIVE[HERE ](https://archive.org/details/chapter-4-podfic-finalmp-3)**

A reading of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442951/chapters/25645101) wonderful fic,

written by Diasterisms, which I adore.

* * *

Hello! Welcome to Chapter Four! I hope you're doing well!

Sounds Used -

  * [Sci-Fi SFX - Licenced from Bluezone](https://www.bluezone-corporation.com/)
  * Additional Sounds (Racecar (which I converted into a spaceship), Fire) from [Zapsplat](https://www.zapsplat.com/)
  * Opening Music, Interlude Music - Gymnopedie by Sascha Ende 
    * [Link](https://filmmusic.io/song/222-gymnopedie)
  * Closing Music - The Dark Tile by Rafael Krux 
    * [Link](https://filmmusic.io/song/5333-the-dark-tile-)
  * [Music License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/)



* * *

Recorded on a Blue Yeti Microphone.

Mixed by me, in Adobe Audition.

If you have any questions, let me know! You can find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/AlodiaThaliel). I'm a writer, and you can check out my fanfic here on AO3, or you can read my book [here on Amazon](https://www.amazon.com/Fate-Experience-Points-Alodia-Thaliel-ebook/dp/B07X2LPKH6/ref=sr_1_1?dchild=1&keywords=fate+love+and+experience+points&qid=1588039100&sr=8-1), or follow me on twitter to see all the other script-writing shenanigans I get into. <3


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**DOWNLOAD FROM ARCHIVE[HERE ](https://archive.org/details/landscape-chapter-5)**

A reading of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442951/chapters/25645101) wonderful fic,

written by Diasterisms, which I adore.

* * *

Hello! Sorry for my delay, I moved offices and recording locations, so I had to get all set up again.

A reading of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442951/chapters/25645101) wonderful fic, written by Diasterisms, which I adore. <3

* * *

Sounds Used -

  * [Spaceship SFX - Licenced from Bluezone](https://www.bluezone-corporation.com/)
  * [Road To Dark Tower by Rafael Krux](https://filmmusic.io/song/5314-road-to-dark-tower-)
  * Darth Vader Breathing (self explanatory, I think lol)



* * *

Recorded on a Blue Yeti Microphone.

Mixed by me, in Adobe Audition.

If you have any questions, let me know! You can find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/AlodiaThaliel). I'm a writer, and you can check out my fanfic here on AO3, or you can read my book [here on Amazon](https://www.amazon.com/Fate-Experience-Points-Alodia-Thaliel-ebook/dp/B07X2LPKH6/ref=sr_1_1?dchild=1&keywords=fate+love+and+experience+points&qid=1588039100&sr=8-1), or follow me on twitter to see all the other script-writing shenanigans I get into. <3


End file.
